


Natasha Does Not Understand Sports Code

by uofmdragon



Series: Sometimes even Underdogs Can Have Comeback Victories [3]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Nasty Hockey Injury Being Discussed, Spies & Secret Agents, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the funeral of one of the people Natasha cares most about, an old rival resorts to a code that is perplexing.</p><p>(Or two scenes that take place toward the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/733123">Call it Overtime or Extra Innings, Just Don't Call It Sudden Death</a>, which you should probably read first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Does Not Understand Sports Code

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Pyroblaze18.
> 
> Warning for a horrific hockey injury being discussed in medical terms.

Warnings for discussion of a nasty hockey injury (described in medical terms)

Natasha stood in the shadow of a mausoleum. She was out of the direct line of sight of anyone who was actually attending the funeral. She could still hear and see everything that was going on, but she had no desire to share her grief with the group. Besides, someone needed to watch Clint's back. While the other man had tried to pay his respects at the wake, Coulson's parents had insisted that he attend the actual funeral, so now he stood next to Phil's brother. 

The man had caused Clint to do a double take—he looked just like an older version of Phil, but the voice hadn't matched at all. He claimed to be a simple manager of a band, but he moved with the self confidence of a fighter; he was good at hiding what he was. Luckily for him, Natasha had no desire in finding out his secrets.

The man hiding in the copse of trees on the other hand, was hiding even more than he usually did. Fury had chosen the best vantage point to attend the funeral without being seen. Natasha could have joined him, but she wasn't happy with the way things had turned out. He was hiding something big and Natasha wanted to find out what it was. Now was not the time though; today, out of respect for Phil, she would not say anything.

Natasha scanned the mourners, catching sight of the group of servicemen in dress uniforms. Steve was amongst a group of SHIELD personnel who had once served in the military and had attended en masse in dress uniform. He blended in quite well. 

Stark did not. He stood on the edge of the servicemen group, next to Rhodes, if Natasha's eyes didn't deceive her. Bruce was on his other side and Pepper stood next to Bruce. She wondered briefly how Clint was spinning that story to the Coulsons. She supposed it could have been worse, Clint could have had to explain Thor's presence. The thought made her smile.

"This is hardly the occasion for smiling," M said icily, stepping up next to her.

"M," Natasha greeted, "You're looking well."

"Miss Romanova," M said. "Or is it something else now?"

"Romanoff," Natasha stated.

"Of course," M said. "Are you enjoying your work with SHIELD?"

"I am," Natasha said with a nod.

"Have they realized just how old you really are yet?" M asked.

"I have no idea," Natasha answered.

"I'm surprised you went in with them," M said.

"They weren't asking for information that I couldn't give," Natasha replied, with a shrug. SHIELD had never asked about _him_ , but MI6 had. She might have gone in with them, except they would only let her if she gave them _him_ and she couldn't do that.

"So you're still keeping that information close to your chest," M replied, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know where he is now—I didn't then, I still don't," Natasha said.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't find him, if you wanted to." 

"No," Natasha agreed. She could probably find him, but there was no reason to go looking for him.

"Tell me, Miss Romanova," M said after a pause. "How well did you know Philip Coulson?"

"He was my first handler, and one of the first people I trusted," Natasha answered honestly.

"That's it?" M asked, dismissively.

"What was he to you?" Natasha hissed.

"He was a man of few passions," M replied. "There was Captain America."

"Did you tell him your stories?" Natasha asked, interrupting her.

"No, I never needed to," M said. "He knew all the good ones already."

"Did he?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," M said. "He also enjoyed watching sports."

"I'm aware," Natasha agreed. "At least he had decent enough taste to enjoy hockey; that I can understand."

M hummed her agreement, "There was one thing he didn't like about hockey though."

Natasha tilted her head as she considered that, "And what that?"

"He didn't like that when it came down to a tie, they called it sudden death. He preferred overtime or extra innings," M explained.

"I doubt Coulson was that sensitive," Natasha stated.

"Well, it’s not like it was a sudden death," M said, "The team does go on to play another game." Natasha looked at her, arching an eyebrow. M just smiled at her. "I better get going, I'm not supposed to be here."

"You aren't?" Natasha asked as M started walking away at a sedate pace.

"No," M said. "I'm supposed to be watching an old friend's grandson. Lovely boy, bit old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?" Natasha repeated.

"Collects trading cards of all things," M said. "I think he feels a special connection to the Clint Malarchuk one."

Natasha stared at her, shaking her head. M probably needed to retire, she was clearly starting to lose it.

*

Hours later, she and Clint were comfortably ensconced in a fancy hotel room, courtesy of Tony Stark. She was seated on the couch with Clint laying on it; his head had found its way to her lap as she related the encounter to Clint. It was odd and too full of sports references for her to understand. She felt like she was missing something and maybe Clint would understand it better. His brow furrowed as he considered the information.

"You think she was trying to tell you something?" Clint asked.

"Either that or she's lost it," Natasha answered. "She was still as frosty as ever though."

"You two don't like each other?" Clint asked.

"We have... history," Natasha admitted.

Clint arched an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

"Perhaps, but you don't need to know," Natasha said. "We don't like each other—I was a Soviet spy, remember?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "So let's say M is telling you something."

"Yes, let's go with that theory, it makes me feel younger," Natasha joked, causing Clint to laugh.

"So... She wanted to talk about sudden death and overtime," Clint said.

"Her friend's grandson, who could be anybody," Natasha said. "Clint Malarchuk though, that was the only specific name. Who is he?"

"I don't know, google him?" Clint suggested.

Natasha sighed and picked up the Starkpad next to her. She skimmed the links and frowned, "He's a hockey player who was injured on the ice."

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

Natasha clicked on a link, "He almost died on the ice; a skate hit him in the neck and it opened the carotid."

"Shit," Clint said, "He's still alive?"

"Yes, his trainer acted quickly and saved him," Natasha said, setting the Starkpad aside as Clint shifted. She took in his posture—he was clearly uncomfortable with his thought. Natasha couldn't help but quote, "It's not like it was sudden death."

"What?" Clint asked.

"That's what M said, the teams go on, they fight again," Natasha said. "Did Coulson collect hockey trading cards?"

"Not to my knowledge, just Captain America," Clint replied, breathing out. He hesitated, mouth twisting.

"Spit it out."

"He told me that his grandfather started his collection," Clint said.

"His grandfather could have been a WWII vet," Natasha noted.

"Howard Stark was, think they could have known one another?" Clint suggested.

"If he knew the late Stark, he would have known M," Natasha stated.

"You sure?" Clint asked.

"Positive," Natasha said. "Which means Phil could be the grandson she's caring for?"

"I don't know..." Clint hesitated.

"It makes sense though," Natasha said. "Malarchuk was injured, Phil was injured. Not the same injury, but life threatening."

"Phil's dead though," Clint said.

"It's not like it is sudden death," Natasha repeated again. "That was one of the first things she told me. If Phil died, wouldn't you call it sudden?"

"Yeah," Clint said reluctantly. "What's your plan?"

"I think its time for us to go to London and do some investigating of MI6."

"Us?"

"Of course, us; we will find him and bring him back," Natasha stated, because she was sure of this. M was up to something and considering their history, if she was willing to share with Natasha, then it was big and Clint and she were going to have to figure out what exactly it was.


End file.
